rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Scientist Rabbid
The Scientist Rabbid is a Rabbid that appears as Professor Barranco 3's right hand man and the secondary antagonist of Rabbids Alive and kicking. Rabbids Alive and kicking He appears in the beginning where he and Professor Barranco 3 drop a cow in a toxic waste with a Rabbid to reproduce the Rabbid race. They succeed, but too many Rabbids start popping out and send him in space and into the players living room, where the player slaps him and he faints. Afterward, you can see him in many 2D rendered mini-games where he does experiments on the Rabbids. Rabbids Heroes The Scientist Rabbid serves as an antagonist in the android game Rabbids Heroes. Where he is one of the many Rabbids to try and beat the Wizard Rabbid's moon challenge, but is defeated by the Rabbid Ninja (or by any other Rabbid depending on the player). He is also featured in a card called Pain Lover, which heals the players Rabbid. After being defeated, he is unlocked as a playable character. Rabbids Invasion (TV series) He is also the secondary antagonist of the TV show. Appearing as the main villain in nearly every episode he is seen in. It is also revealed here why he is smarter than the other Rabbids. Appearence In Rabbids Alive and kicking he wears glasses and a suit with a Hologram Belt which he can use to drop ingredients in the Rabbid mix. He also has this appearance in Rabbid Heroes, but instead of glasses, he has goggles and alarm lights on his head. He also has a necklace with a smiling face on it. Personality In his first appearance, he looked a bit idiotic for a smart Rabbid. In the games, he was loyal and would do what he was told to do. Relationships Professor Barranco 3 At first, he was very loyal to his leader and would do anything that was asked of him. Rabbids He barely seems to care about the Rabbids, as the only way they could be useful to him is to be his test subjects. If he were to finally succeed in his goals, he would surely leave his minions behind. Humans He plans to invade San Francisco in Rabbids Alive Kicking Habitat Full Name: Scientist Rabbid Voice: Yoann Perrier (games), Allies: Rabbids, Professor Barranco 3 Minions: Rabbids Enemies: Humans Commanders: Professor Barranco 3 (formerly in Rabbids Invasion) Fate: Get's slapped by the player and faints (Rabbids Alive and kicking) Trivia *This Rabbid may be one of the most powerful and smartest Rabbids in the whole series * He is considered to be the bigger bad of the series, due to being more evil than anyone in the series. Even Professor Barranco 3. Gallery Professor Barranco 3 and Scientist Rabbid.jpg Scientist rabbid by kaetzchen1991 darpor5-fullview.jpg Scientist Rabbid in Rabbids Invasion.jpg Experiments on humans by kaetzchen1991 d8hr8iu-fullview.jpg Les-lapins-cretins-invasion.jpg Evil rabbid by kaetzchen1991 d8yc963-fullview.jpg Rabbid is riding a chicken.jpg Rabbid is on his throne.jpg 15557281-9270-b 514561955.jpg Screenshot-400 (4).jpg RH6.jpg They are having some food.jpg Rabbids with glasses by kaetzchen1991 d9r7erd-fullview.jpg Category:Notable Rabbids Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Smart Rabbids Category:Characters from Rabbids Invasion Category:Characters Category:Rabbids Invasion Antagonists